One Last Time
by aKlainersHeart
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are saying their goodbyes before Kurt is leaving to go to New York


Tears were filling his eyes. The future was so close, and yet, so far. What was going to happen was unsure. All Kurt knew was that he was leaving Ohio, and never coming back. For all he knew, this would be the last time he could see Blaine. Blaine, the man he'll always remember as his savior, his friend and his love.

"I love you" He softly whispered in his ear, as he pulled him even closer. His body, so close to his, felt safe.

"I know you do, and therefore, you have to go and follow your dreams.  
>I know it's hard. I'll miss you too every day. But your dreams are more important than I am. And I love you so much that I'm willing to miss you every day, with pain in my heart. Only knowing that your dreams are coming true." Blaine's voice was cracking, he meant what he said, but saying those words out loud made it so much more real.<p>

"I know you'll come too, someday, you're so talented" Kurt's tears streamed down his face, falling on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine doesn't care. He just wants Kurt close to him; to feel the warmth of his body, his hair tickling in his neck, his arms holding him tight.

"Just, promise me one thing." Blaine said as he tried to loosen Kurt's grip. He didn't want to say this to his back.

Kurt resisted. This might be the last time to hold him, he wanted his body close to his. Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's face, one hand on each cheek, with Kurt's hands still around him.

Their eyes met. The blue and the hazel. Both with their own story. Their own sorrow, pain, and suffering. But those eyes shared something. They shared happiness, joy and love. With stories so different, yet so the same, bringing them together. Connecting so well, it brought them both happiness. If they had trouble, they would go through it, together. And they did.  
>Apart, the eyes were special. You could see the loneliness in the blue and the suffering in the hazel. Both sowed their own horrific tale no one would fully understand.<br>But together, blue and hazel combined, there was no pain to be found. Together, all was joy. All was love.

And now it was unsure if the blue and hazel would see each other again.

"Promise me, Kurt." Blaine whispered, with teary eyes not loosing contact with Kurt's eyes.

"You won't let me, or thoughts about me stop you.  
>You were always meant to go there. Remember <em>Blackbird<em>? You sang it for Pavarotti, to honor his death. When I heard you sing it, I thought it was about me.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly,<br>All your life,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,<br>All your life,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free,<em>

_Blackbird fly,  
>Blackbird fly,<br>Into the light of the dark black night. _" Blaine whispered the lyrics by heart, his glance not leaving Kurt's eyes.

"I was the one with the broken wings, and tried to learn to fly by going to Dalton, but it didn't work. Until you came. You were the moment I was awaiting for. You gave me my freedom.  
>That is what the song meant for me. Now, it doesn't anymore. The blackbird is not Pavarotti nor me. It is you. You are the blackbird.<p>

This is the moment you were waiting for, Kurt. Fly._  
><em>Go to the future, even if you don't know if I'll be in there. I'm not the light of your dark black night, New York, your dreams are. New York is your freedom, fly to it."

Kurt felt the tears come up again, but his eyes never left Blaine's

"So promise me, Kurt. Promise me you will not let me stop you. This was always meant to be. I just gave you a little push."

Both eyes didn't lose contact. For a few seconds, it was quite. Their mouths didn't move, but their eyes spoke a thousand words. The world didn't exist for those seconds, it was them, blue and hazel, and nothing else.

Kurt broke the silence: "I promise. I will go for my dreams. I'll still love you, and I'll remember you forever. But my dreams are meant to be." Tears streamed past his face, but his words sounded strong. "And if we were meant to be, we are meant to be. If we are meant to be, we will find each other again. For now, my dreams are greater than you. But it doesn't mean that I won't miss you."

Kurt broke the eye contact, put his arms around Blaine and brought him close again. Blaine as well wanted Kurt as close as possible.

Just for one last time.


End file.
